For a given input value $x$, the function $f$ outputs a value $y$ to satisfy the following equation. $y+6=5(x-4)$ Write a formula for $f(x)$ in terms of $x$. $f(x)=$
Explanation: $f(x)$ expresses $y$ as a function of $x$. To arrive at a correct formula, all we have to do is solve the equation for $y$. $ \begin{aligned}y+6&=5(x-4)\\\\ y&=5(x-4)-6\\\\ y&=5x-26\end{aligned}$ Therefore, this formula expresses $y$ as a function of $x$ : $ f(x)=5x-26$